The Prophecy
by Blackbird
Summary: Darkbird gets a visit from his future self.


**THE PROPHECY**

Darkbird growled. The day began well enough. Megatron had found a new stash of energon and sent out a small group to retrieve it; which included himself. When he told Megatron about a plan he had to make sure they get the energon without being detected by the Maximals, Megatron simply disregarded it and used his own plan. So, now here they are. Fighting a losing battle against the Maximals. As usual. At least Blackbird was there, so Darkbird could take out his frustration out on him. He smiled at this thought and fired a few more shots at Blackbird. One hit him and knocked him down. As Darkbird was about to fire again he heard Megatron shout something he was becoming famous for, "Predacons! Retreat!"   
Darkbird took one last look at Blackbird, then growled and flew off.   
_This was all Megatron's fault_, he thought to himself.   


Darkbird stomped through the hall that led to his quarters. He was still fuming about earlier.   
_If Megatron had only listen to my plan, we'd have that energon. But, oh no, can't listen to me. I'm just a lonely flier. What the hell do **I **know?!_ he thought in dismay.   
As he continued to walk, he spotted Waspinator, Buzz Saw, and Terrorsaur talking. When he walked by he pulled out his rifle and shot Waspinator in the back, not saying a word or even stopping. Buzz Saw watched him leave and starting after him. Terrorsaur grabbed him by the shoulder to stop him. Buzz Saw turned around and looked at him.   
"I wouldn't try anything. You saw what he did to Waspinator and he didn't even do anything. Just leave him alone for awhile," Terrorsaur cautioned.   
Buzz Saw nodded in agreement.   
"Good. Now help me get him to the CR tank."   
The two lifted Waspinator up and began up the hall towards the CR tank. As they did, Buzz Saw looked down to where Darkbird had gone.   


Darkbird stormed into his quarters. Shooting Waspinator had made him feel a little better, but not by much. He flopped down in his chair.   
"One day I'll get that slag spoutin' saurian," he muttered.   
"Yes. One day," a voice said from no where.   
"What?!"   
Darkbird looked around hi quarters, trying to find the source of the voice. Suddenly, a bright blue light filled the room.   
"What the slag?!" Darkbird screamed while jumping behind his chair.   
He pulled out his rifle, ready to blow away whoever it was attacking him. He slowly stood up and began to take aim with his rifle. When he saw who was standing there, his optics widen and his jaw dropped, as well as his rifle. What he saw standing there was himself, only larger, probably Megatron's size. He also had blue energon lines swirling about his body in rhythmic pulsing. Darkbird could also sense something else, but wasn't too sure what it was.   
"By the Pit," he whispered in awe.   
"No, by the Matrix," the other remarked.   
"W-who are you?"   
"I am you. Or more accurately, I am who you will become."   
"What do you mean, who I will become."   
"Perhaps it would be easier to show you."   
With that, the future Darkbird raised his hand and made a small projection on the wall. The projection showed a picture of a storm passing over Predacon territory.   
"In three weeks time a new energon storm shall rock this planet," began the future Darkbird. As he spoke, the picture changed. (Basically it means that whatever he says is happening.) "You will instruct Blackarachnia and Tarantulas to build two devices. One shall be placed on the highest mountain in Predacon territory and will harness the power of a pure energon bolt and restore your energon powers. The second device will open a portal to Cybertron, but to do that you have to acquire a transwarp cell."   
"A transwarp cell? Why?"   
"Because if can go through space and time."   
"Time? Yes, that would prove a theory I've had for awhile."   
"Yes, but you must worry about that later. Larger goals are at stake now."   
"Oh, yes, I interrupted. Anyways, you were saying."   
"I was saying that once you reach Cybertron you will make your way to the Maximal archives and retrieve their precious possessions. The Matrix."   
"The Matrix?"   
"Yes. With it you will gain unimaginable power. Power I shall use to rule Cybertron!"   
At that statement, he ended the projection.   
"Well, that sounds all well and good, but what about the Maximals?" the present Darkbird asked. "I'm sure they show up somewhere in this picture."   
"Oh, they do. But don't worry about them. Only worry about what you must do, so that you will become me. Just as I had to when my future self told me."   
"Wait. You had someone tell you, then you came back to tell me so that I could do all that stuff, and then-AAAAAHHHHH!!! Time…travel…hurts…head."   
"I know. But don't worry about that. Just worry about your mission."   
"I will. Just tell me I get back at Megatron."   
"Oh, you do."   
"In that case, I'll start right away."   
"Good. Now I must return to Cybertron and continue my rule."   
"Wait a minute! I just realized, wouldn't the ship's computers have picked up on your little entrance?"   
"Oh they did. The reason no one has come to investigate is because I stopped them all. Unfortunately, the effect will wear off when I leave. So you'll have to think up an excuse for the power spike."   
"Gee thanks."   
"Don't worry, it's just a minor inconvenience. Now I must go. Farewell and good luck."   
With that, the future Darkbird blinked out with another bright flash. The present Darkbird rubbed his optics the remembered what his counterpart had told him. He sighed the went about setting up some beakers of chemicals. He picked up his rifle, sighed again, then fired at them causing an explosion which knocked him half way across his quarters. He blacked out for awhile, and when he came to, he heard the door chime ringing.   
"Enter," he said between coughs.   
The door opened and Megatron walked in. He looked at the mess in the room, then at Darkbird, who was just staggering to his feet.   
"Darkbird, what happened here?" Megatron asked. "The computer picked up an energy burst from your quarters."   
"Well, I was working on a new invention when I miscalculated and it kinda…blew up on me," Darkbird lied.   
"Do you need any time in the CR tank?"   
"No, I think all the damage was just structural."   
"Well, good. But next time you run an experiment, be a little more careful, will you? I'd hate to lose such a **valuable** Predacon."   
_Yeah, I bet you would_, Darkbird thought. Out loud he said, "Of course sir."   
Megatron nodded, then left. When the door closed, Darkbird began to laugh to himself.   
"Gloat while you can Megatron. For now I know that _time_ is on my side," he said to himself, then began to laugh hysterically.

THE END   



End file.
